


The Strange World

by Jimmfromit



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmfromit/pseuds/Jimmfromit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I wrote at school and I don't want to lose but it was meant to be fanfic about the doctor's opinion of earth when he first came here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange World

The humans are intriguing, they are very intriguing and everything is so different.  
Their use of the land is a total enigma; they build things far away in desolate places and leave other humans there. But then they all flock to one place if they can, a dirty disgusting place when they leave other places abandoned.  
They have a strange thing called male and female genders, which seems to do nothing but restrict what they do and how they act. It is so strange; I would never have wanted to live like that.  
Nobody is equal, there are those who live in total poverty and others who have no concept of poverty and people are judged by the colour of their skin and what they do to earn something called money that is traded for goods and services. I do not understand how they allow this to happen it is illogical and ridiculous.  
But I suppose they have not the ability to be equal with one another because their technology is so limited. Many people must walk great distances in order to gain basic sustenance such as water and they communicate through tiny machines that do not work in many places. 

They experience so much more pain than us but at the same time they have so much joy and from these emotions they create things so beautiful I cannot describe them. They imagine things about other places in so much intensity that they can draw a map and create a story inside. It is so wonderful that they can do something like that with just their brains.  
They have things as well, that nobody from our society would even dream of. They have food that makes your mouth feel good and pieces of writing that bring the joy and the pain and every other emotion. They have plays and costumes and laughter and colour, they have beauty and the have passion.  
From our society, this place seems barbaric and awful, the inequity is outrageous.  
But they have what would make our society so much better which is why I choose to stay.


End file.
